Memories Meant To Be Forgotten
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: summaries aren't my strong point so please just give it a chance. If you don't like the story after reading some of it thank you for giving it a chance.


**Chapter One**

**The Release and Return**

Kagome Higurashi sat alone in a room with no sound or smell. Her puppy ears twitched in every which way trying to pick up a sound. Any sound. She couldn't remember who she was or what she was just how to control her body. She finally heard a sound and her eyes instantly flicked to the left where she saw a door open. She squinted against the bright light and tried to shrink in her seat. The door closed and a person started walking towards her.

They knealt before her and said "Are you ready to remember?" Kagome just blinked a couple times while her puppy ears twitched furiously picking up all the sounds around herself. The person sighed and said "I hope so." They grabbed Kagome's hand and she growled at them. They just ignored it and pulled her outside of the room and locked it shut so Kagome couldn't run back in. She amazingly just sniffed and walked around investigating everything. Eventually her eyes got glassy and as expected she had her first memory return.

* * *

A little girl with raven hair pulled into a low ponytail at the age of five could be seen laughing and decorating a christmas tree with three more girls while a man and woman sat watching with an infant boy in their arms. The raven haired girl turned and giggled while pointing at a brunette who just fell on top of a red head. Then another raven haired girl ran over and squated down laughing at the other girls. The woman laughed and said "Rin, Kagome go help your sisters instead of laughing."

The first raven haired girl turned and said "_Mama!_They did it!" The woman laughed and said "I know Kagome. Please help them. Look Rin is already helping." Kagome turned around and sure enough Rin was already helping their sisters up. She sighed and said "_Sango_!_Ayame_!_Why'd_ you have to fall _down_!?" The brunetted giggled and said "What? Did you expect us to fall _up_?" Kagome said "Of course not Sango!I'm not stupid!I'm just tiny!" Sango giggled along with the red head who was now identified as Ayame. Kagome turned when she heard a baby cry and said "Mama?Papa?How come Souta always cries?"

Her father laughed and said "Because he's a baby. It's his job just like you four are supposed to be decorating the tree." Kagome went and laid out infront of the fireplace and said "But _Papa_ I'm _tired_!" Their father sighed and said "Everyone change into their pajama's and I'll help you put the star on top." The girls squeeled and ran up to their room. When they came back Kagome was wearing silk pajama pants that were gold with lots of rainbow colored dots all over them with a matching button up long sleeved top and her hair was down allowing her puppy ears to swivel freely.

Sango was wearing pink cotton pajama pants with a white long sleeved shirt with her hair in it's high ponytail that was back far enough to keep her puppy ears comfortable. Rin was wearing a long sleeved cotton night gown that reached her ankles that was orange and white checkered and her hair was down allowing her pupy ears to be free as well. Finally Ayame was in a white long sleeved cotton night gown that had green embroidery of cherry blossoms at the bottom where it met with the floor and her hair was in two low ponytails that gave her puppy ears very little restraint.

The girls ran straight to their father who picked them up and held them towards the top of the tree, each of them holding part of the star. Finally they got it on top and smiled when it lit up. He sat them down and said "Time for bed girls." They all whined but went to bed nonetheless awaiting the great gifts they would receive the next morning.

* * *

Kagome blinked as she came out of her trance and turned to the figure and said "I'm an inu-hanyou named Kagome Higurashi, with three sisters named Sango, Ayame, and Rin. Along with a brother named Souta. Correct?" They nodded and she smiled before running off after the scent of her mother and father. Little did she know right when she left another door opened to let out another sibling.

* * *

Sango Higurashi glared and growled at the figure who entered the room she was contained in. They had done nothing but hurt her ears, eyes, and nose for as long as she can remember. Which in fact doesn't go to far. She can't remember anything that happened before she was put in this room.

The figure kneeled in front of the chained Sango and said "Are you ready to remember?" She just continued to growl until they unchained her and opened the door. She immediately ran as fast as she could into the outside world. She got about ten feet away before she went into a trance.

* * *

Sango was running through a feild of wild flowers with her three sisters while her parents sat watching with their baby brother. She was around ten at the time. She was wearing a pair of blue boy shorts with a tight white tank top with her hair in it's high ponytail and simple nike's. Behind her was Kagome wearing a pair of bermuda shorts and a red tank top with her hair down and flip flops.

A bit further back was Ayame with Rin on her back. Ayame had her hair in two high pig tails and Rin had her's down. None of them had ever had their hair cut so it was past their butts. Ayame had on white shorts with a green tank top with nike shocks and Rin had on jean shorts with a yellow tank top and flip flops. All of them were smiling and laughing.

When they weren't paying attention they got a little too close to a stream and when Sango noticed she skidded to a stop but Kagome ran into her followed by Ayame and Rin causing them all to fall into the water. She all laughed and started splashing each other until their mother called them over to eat their picnic lunch.

* * *

She blinked a couple times before sniffing for Kagome's scent. Once she picked up on it she took off running after it so she could find her sister. Also hopefully get the rest of her memories back. The figure pulled out a cell phone and said "All is going according to plan. Release Ayame." They then flipped it shut and walked away.

* * *

A figure walked into a dark room and saw the outline of Ayame's body laying covered in a bed. They blew an airhorn thus waking the girl and told her "It is time to remember." She sat up lazily and stared at the figure before growling and getting ready to pounce.

The reaction was expected so the person threw open the door at the last minute causing Ayame to stumble onto the ground outside. She turned back towards the person and started growling again. She was about to pounce again when she was hit by a memory.

* * *

Ayame wearing a black skirt, black leggings, black shoes, a black sweater, and a black hat standing outside next to her sisters and Souta. She was eight years old. Kagome was in a black turtle neck dress that reached the ground and hung loosely on her body with little black boots holding a single white lily. Next to Kagome was Souta who was wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a black dress shirt, his brown eyes full of tears.

On his other side stood Sango. She was wearing black pants, a black long sleeved shirt, black boots, and a black jacket. Both she and Kagome were holding one of Souta's hands. Then stood Rin. She was wearing black and white plaid skirt that ended at her knees with gray leggings and black boots.

Her top was simply black and her jacket was white. Their mother stood behind them also mourning. Their father had just died. He was protecting his children and wife since people didn't take to well to hanyous. After they went home they all fell asleep cuddled on the couch together after crying for hours on end.

* * *

She blinked and felt tears in her eyes before taking off after Sango's scent hoping to find comfort in her twin. Yes, Ayame and Sango are twins although they look nothing alike. Kagome and Rin are also twins but they look similar. The figure sighed in relief and said "Ayame was a success. Release Rin."

* * *

Rin huffed. She had been stuck to this damn ceiling for years. Yes, stuck to the _ceiling_. They stuck chains or her wrists, neck, back, and ankles that connected to the ceiling. The lengths were different though so she hung upside down. After having getting the blood rush for years it gets annoying. Kinda makes you want to throw up. She growled low and narrowed her eyes to slits when someone walked towards her. They stood beneath her looking. She tried to spit on them but they moved out of the way before she could so she continued to growl. The person moved back where they were and said "It is time to remember." They moved over to the wall and released the hold the chains had and she landed swiftly on her feet before running out the door. She already remembered most things just not everything. Once outside she looked all over and finally caught the scent of her sisters. She took off towards their old home knowing they were all tailing Kagome in the end and she was tailing their mother's scent.

* * *

The siblings now stood alone in the same clothes they wore only one month ago to their father's funeral. Their mother had been murdered and told she was the reason their father died. Now they all just held onto each other crying while sitting on the ground inbetween the two graves.

The final resting places of their parents. With a final glance they left back home knowing if they stayed longer they'd be in danger of illness or possibly their lives if a demon decided it wanted to kill something. Normally hanyous were what they chose since they thought they were trash that had no right to live.

* * *

Rin ignored the memory since she already remembered it about a year ago. She was missing gaps from memories that involved certain people. She knew her sisters must have already regained their memories since their releases and most likely are having the same problems she is. She sped up the pace a bit so they could meet up sooner.

* * *

Souta hummed a little to himself and started to sing "_Lalalala_. _Why is my life sooooo boring_?" He had been chained face down onto the floor for years now. On top of that the floor moves in constant circles!He sighed and closed his eyes completely ready to sleep away his boredom for a little while. Just then he heard a door open. He, unlike his sisters, remembered everything. He turned an ear in that direction and listened as the footsteps came closer.

Finally they stopped and the person said "It is time to help them remember." With that said the person released him from the chains that binded him to that dizzying floor. He immediately jumped up and out the door. He could smell Kagome in the lead and knew where she was headed so he ran in that direction as fast as he possibly could, praying to god nothing went wrong.

* * *

Inuyasha Takahashi sat alone in his room watching an old home video of him and his previous best friend/ girlfriend when they were around thirteen. It was hot out so they had went swimming. He sighed as he watched himself kiss her and smiled sadly when she got a furious blush. She always had been shy about that sort of thing. Especially in public. His new girlfriend Kikyou Gaishou was nothing like Kagome except for her looks. Honestly Kagome was _much_ cuter. He sighed again and turned the television off before walking out into the hall at the same time as his three brothers. They all looked at each other and asked "Thought about the girls lately?" They all shook their heads saying no and walked off to the living room knowing what they just said was a lie.

* * *

Hitomi Takahashi slid down the stair banister smiling and said "Guess what!?" Her brothers all looked back at her and said "What?" She jumped up and down and said "Mama has pictures of Souta and the girls!" The boys all had the same reaction. Speechless and wide- eyed.

She giggled and said "Well come on! I wanna see! She said she has something to show us too!" The boys all nodded and they all used their demonic speed to get up the steps to their home theater in ten seconds flat. Their mother stood at the door and said "Be prepared for what you see. They aren't the same."

Her children all nodded and she walked them in. They sat in the back where they could see the whole screen with ease. She smiled a bit and said "First you will see a picture of Souta that was taken two weeks ago. Then Sango, followed by Ayame. Then it will be Rin, followed by Kagome. Then they also sent tons of footage of what's been happening to them since they left including their releases which occured just recently."

They all nodded but with curiousity about what she meant when she said 'releases.' The pictures had been taken without them noticing except for Souta who they released only long enough for a shot. A picture of Souta looking the same as always just unhappy and older popped up on the screen and Hitomi squeeled.

Then a picture of Sango chained to a seat came up. She looked much older but she had cuts covering her body and her ears were turned back as if in pain. Her lips set in a snarl. Gasps erupted from the children as they saw the picture and knew things couldn't be much better for the others.

Then the picture switched to Ayame. She looked perfectly fine but she was asleep in a bed tightly tucked in and you could slightly see a fume being pumped into the room that they were guessing was meant to keep her asleep. The picture flipped to Rin who was hanging upside down by her chains with her eyes closed trying to lift her head so they blood would spread more. Finally it showed Kagome staring blankly ahead of herself in a completely black room her ears looked like they were straining to pick up sounds as well.

Izayoi looked to her children and asked "Do you still want to see the footage?" Her children nodded and she turned back to the screen. It basically showed an hour of each sibling and they each were in the same state as their release. Finally each release was shown and everyone asked why they acted that way.

Izayoi sighed and said "They had their memories erased and the only one who remembers it all is Souta. Rin remembers most of it but not all. They were kept there for a reason. Since their father died they had to earn respect the hard way. The clan thought it would be funny to lock five hanyous up in these conditions just to watch them squirm, suffer, then die. They said if the children survived this they would give them respect thus allowing them to finally take their birth right of being the clan leaders. They said they believe the girls all have the same amount of memories by now. The only thing they can't remember is us."

"Souta remembers but the others can't. They know something is missing but don't know what. I was told they will be arriving in Tokyo by tomorrow afternoon if they take a break. If they run non- stop they should be arriving late tonight. Now go to bed. All of you. You'll have to start trying to help them remember tomorrow. That also means you boys should lay off the sex until they remember."

The boys all turned beet red and she said "That's right. Mama knows what you do and who you do it with. You all do it with several girls sometimes more than one girl at a time. You each have a favorite. Inuyasha your favorite is Kikyou even though your mama hates her and knows she's just using you. Sesshy yours is Kagura, at least she cares about you unlike Kikyou...Kouga yours is Aiko, Miroku your favorite is Amai, Aiko's twin. Keep in mind the girls will know if you have sex boys after all they will smell it all over you..."

The boys continued to get redder and Hitomi said "If you get any redder you might explode. Just take cold showers if you get horny. That's what Papa does when Mama won't make love to him." Then she got up and walked away leaving the boys even redder. Eventually they all passed out from the intense heat of their embarrassment.

* * *

The Higurashi siblings all arrived at their old home next door to the Takahashi's home at around four am. They yawned and walked in, each collapsing on the couch causing a dog pile to form with Rin on top since Kagome just sprawled out on the floor. They all fell into a dreamless sleep only to awake to annoying chimes four hours later.

* * *

Hitomi stretched her arms high about her head and yawned allowing her small fangs to pop out. She rubbed her eyes a little and then remembered today was the day she got to see Souta again. She quickly jumped up and ran over to her closet throwing the door open. She threw on her panties and bra before throwing on a pair of black lace leggings and running to the back of her closet. She jumped and pulled down a mid thigh length red plaid skirt and pulling it on. Then she grabbed a thick black belt with silver studs and put it loosely around her waist. She turned and kneeled on the floor and picked up a black tank top.

She pulled it over her head being careful of her ears before grabbing a plain red jacket to match. She ran over to her large rack of shoes and picked out some black boots that reached three quarters of her shin that folded over at the top with silver studs along the top and the bottom resembled clogs in a way. She slipped her dainty feet in them before running back out to her vanity. She sat down and applied light cover up to even out her complection along with a light red blush on her cheek bones.

Next she put on some light pink lip gloss and red eye shadow. She smiled and stared at her hair for a moment comtemplating what to do with it. Her silver hair was perfectly straight and reached the bottom of her rib cage with black puppy ears at the top of her head and her golden eyes blended perfectly with it. She finally decided and pulled out her silver brush and simply smoothed it out before running to the bathroom and brushing her teeth.

Once finished she smiled and ran over to her brother's doors screaming at them to wake up knowing it hurt their semi- sensitive ears. As expected they all came out rubbing their eyes and Miroku asked "Where's the fire...?" She screeched in annoyance and said "The Higurashi's are back and I don't know about you but I want to see them!" They all were immediately awake and ran back into their rooms and Hitomi could clearly hear them falling and cursing. She giggled while waiting.

Finally they came back out. Inuyasha left his silver waist length hair down as always and puppy ears twitching with excitement with a red muscle shirt and black faded jeans with simple black nike's. Sesshoumaru had his silver hair that reached past his butt in a low ponytail with a white muscle shirt and blue jeans with white air force ones.

Kouga had his black hair in it's usual high ponytail with a brown t-shirt and black jeans with his black tail swishing back in forth and simple white nike shocks. Finally Miroku had his black hair in the usual rat tail with a purple t-shirt and navy blue jeans with simple checkered vans, his black tail also swishing in anticipation.

She smiled and said "Let's go!" They all nodded and left to the house next door. Hitomi stood in front and pressed the door bell waiting for a response. That's when she heard the groans of protest before a male scent came to the door. She immediately hugged Souta once he opened the door and heard him whisper "Hitomi..."Before returning the embrace. Once they pulled back he invited them in.

Souta sat on the floor with Hitomi next to him while the boys scattered around the living room. Finally Kagome mumbled "You won't leave will you?" She heard them all say no before slipping her hand under the couch, eyes still shut, and flipping it over backwards. Her sisters immediately woke up and yelled "**WHAT THE HELL**!?" Kagome just turned away from all the people and said "Me sleep, you shut up."

They growled before she snapped her eyes open and they started whimpering when they saw them. Kagome had one blue eye and one silver eye. When she was about to attack they would both glow brightly. At the moment they were glowing.

Then Rin's red eyes started glowing while she returned the stare. Eventually Sango's pink eyes started glowing and Ayame's green eyes started glowing, indicating that they were going to fight. That is until Souta's black eyes started to glow. They all huffed and jumped away in different directions. Kagome went off into the woods, Ayame went into the old tree house in the back yard, Sango went to the roof, and Rin went to the attic. The boys all sighed and went after the girls.

Inuyasha jumped off towards the middle of the woods where Goshinboku stood since Kagome always went there when they were younger. While the rest of the boys just tailed the girls. Inuyasha finally reached it and just sat next to Kagome suddenly she whispered "I remember doing this with you...But...I can't remember you...Why...?"Inuyasha sighed and pulled her against himself letting her head rest on his shoulder and closed his eyes giving her time to remember.

* * *

Eventually everyone came back and were standing on different sides of the yard staring at each other as the wind blew their hair around them. Then they all had a memory come back.

* * *

The Higurashi girls stood on one side of their yard while the Takahashi boys stood on the other. The wind blew their hair chaotically. Tears were streaming down Kagome's face but she managed to stay strong. Her sisters all had the tears in their eyes one slipped occasionally but they had to be strong. They had just told their boyfriends they had to leave but wouldn't be gone forever.

They had already gone through the first two stages of the mating process so they could actually be considered fiances. They were fifteen and sixteen years old while Souta and Hitomi were thirteen. Souta and Hitomi were inside while the older siblings were outside. Finally they broke down and the girls ran over to their beloveds and cried while the boys just held onto them and occasionally let a tear or two slip.

* * *

They all had grown a great deal since they were sixteen and fifteen. They were twenty and twenty one now. They had been seperated for five years. Souta and Hitomi were still inside catching up with each other.

Kagome's once black hair was fading into silver from the bottom up and it was whipping across her face and swirling around her like a vortex. Her once dark blue eye was now sky blue and her silver eye lightened some. No one could ever figure out why her eyes were like that though.

Her once wavy mid back length hair was now to her knees and pefectly straight. She was around 5' 7 and still had porcelain skin. Her black puppy ear twitched everyone once in a while and was kept alert of any nearing danger while her silver ear focused on the sounds close to herself.

Sango still had her chesnut brown hair and pink eyes though her hair was as long as Kagome's instead of at her waist. She stood at about 5'9 and strangely had blonde puppy ears. The girls had weird characteristics considering their father had silver hair and golden eyes while their mother had black hair and brown eyes. Her skin had a natural tan to it and both of her ears were focused on the people around her.

Rin's once shoulder length black hair was now to her knees as well and was silver with bits of black here and there and at the bottom. Her eyes were still red and she still had black puppy ears. She was 5'5 and had slightly pale skin.

Finally Ayame's once just- past- the- shoulders fiery red hair was to her knees just like her sisters' but maintained it's usual color. Her emerald eyes were slightly brighter and she was 5'11. She had two alert red puppy ears on her head focused towards the boys and her skin was tan like Sango's.

The girls knew after that last memory that these boys in front of them were their intendeds. They knew they smelt of sex and other women but it was to be expected since they had been gone five years and the boys probably thought they were never returning to them. The girls all shifted their eyes to the man they belonged to and said "How many?" The men cringed and said "How many what?"

The girls glared and they sighed. Miroku said "I lost count a long time ago." Kouga cringed at Ayame's glare and said "Fourty five..." Sesshoumaru stood proudly and said "Fourty." He thought he had done the best at controlling himself until Inuyasha said "Thirty." The girls kept glaring and said "Who gave you permission to sleep with all those other girls?" They backed up one step and said "No one..."

The girls all eventually sighed and said "How many this week?" Miroku said "One a day." Kouga said "One every other day." Sesshoumaru said "Three."Inuyasha said "One." So far Inuyasha had done the best at staying faithful.

The girls decided they hated the smell of other women on them so they all walked up and hugged them so their scent would take back it's rightful place mingled with theirs. The men understood that but didn't care as long as they got to hold them in their arms again, if only for a little while. They all returned the embrace and strangely enough the girls got back most of their memories that were missing.

The girls pulled back and smiled while Kagome said "We remember most of the things that have to do with you all." The guys beamed and brought the girls into passionate kisses which were returned. Afterwards they just laid their heads on the guys' chests and Kagome closed her eyes and sighed in contentment while Inuyasha held her tightly with his face buried in her hair, nuzzling her neck.

Then _someone _just _had_ to go and ruin it all. That person just_ happened_ to be...

**_AN:I hope you likey and I know I'm getting in over my head with stories but the urge to write this one was so great. I promise I'll try to finish at least one story before I go and start another...maybe..oh forget it we all know if i get an urge i'll just end up writing another story. JA NE!_**


End file.
